In the case of reproducing the moving picture in a way that changes a speed to a variable speed and a slow speed other than a 1× speed, the sound output is controlled corresponding to this moving picture. Therefore, the sound output is controlled to get back to a normal status also in the case of returning (changing over) the reproduction speed to the 1× speed from the variable speed. At this time, if a volume and a sound frequency largely fluctuate, noises are produced in some cases.
For avoiding the occurrence of the noises, a technique is proposed, which executes the changeover till waiting for a mute period in the case of changing over the reproduction speed.
Further, a technology disclosed in the following patent documents is given as the related art related to the embodiment of the present application.
[Patent document 1]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-214902
[Patent document 2]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-337696
[Patent document 3]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 07-212319